Caroline Munro
Caroline Munro (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Casino Royale'' (1967) [Guard Girl]: Presumably killed in an explosion (along with everybody else in the casino) when Woody Allen explodes. * The Abominable Dr. Phibes (1971)' [Victoria Phibes]: Dies (off-screen) in the operating table (exactly why she was at the operating table is unknown) several years before the movie begins. Her perfectly-preserved body is shown lying in Vincent Price's secret lair at the end of the movie. (Her body is shown again, throughout the 1972 sequel Dr. Phibes Rises Again, '''last shown with Vincent Price ferrying her to a spring that will supposedly bring her back to life.) (there's really no need to list it again, since she was already dead at the start of the first film). * ''Dracula AD 1972 (1972)' [Laura]: Bitten on the throat by Christopher Lee. Her body is shown again when some children discover her in a vacant lot the next morning. * The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) Naomi: Killed in an explosion when Roger Moore fires a missile at her helicopter (form his Lotus Esprit car underwater). * '''''The Last Horror Film (Fanatic; Fanatical Extreme) (1982) [Jana Bates]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Joe Spinell as she lies in a coffin; it's revealed to be a film-within-the-film scene afterwards. (Thanks to Portsguy) * Slaughter High (1986)' [Carol]: Stabbed in the stomach with a javelin by Simon Scuddamore. (At the end of the movie Simon wakes up in the hospital, revealing that everything that happened after his accident has been a dream sequence with the implication that he plans to make come true). * '''''Howl of the Devil (Les Predateurs de la nuit) (1988) [Barbara Hallen]: Suffocated (along with Christopher Mitchum) after Brigitte Lahaie locks them in a padded cell and then seals off the hallway. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) * Flesh for the Beast (2003) [Carla, the gypsy]: Throat slit by Aldo Sandbrolli after she tells his fortune. (Thanks to Alan) TV Deaths None Known. Noteworthy Connections * Ex-Mrs. Judd Hamilton Gallery Naomi's death.png|Caroline Munro's death in The Spy Who Loved Me’ Vincent Price The Abominable Dr. Phibes.jpg|Caroline Munro (above) with Vincent Price in 'The Abominable Dr. Phibes’ Christophermitchum.jpg|Caroline Munro (right, with Christopher Mitchum) in ‘Howl of the Devil’. Caroline Munro - Slaughter High.gif|Caroline Munro's death in ''Slaughter High carolinemunrodraculaad1972.png|Caroline Munro in Dracula A.D. 1972 Category:1949 Births Category:Actresses Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Divorced actors and actresses Munro, Caroline Category:James Bond Stars Category:Characters Killed by James Bond 007 Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors playing villains who killed in helicopter explosion in Cliffhanger scenario Category:Dracula Cast Members